Computer systems are currently in wide use. Some computer systems host services in a remote server environment, such as in the cloud.
Some organizations that use such computer systems have multiple different data centers, deployed in the remote server environments, that host their data and services. Data and services can be hosted in multiple different data centers, for a variety of different reasons. For instance, some data and services are hosted in different data centers, based upon the geographical location of those data centers. As an example, it may be that some organizations have an office in North America and in Europe. It may also be that the organization may wish the data for the North America location to be hosted in North America, and the data for the European location to be hosted in Europe. Thus, the organization may use both a North American data center and a European data center to host its data and services.
Currently, such organizations set up a separate organizational presence, and a separate user experience, within each data center. Therefore, even if the same service is implemented in two different data centers for the same organization, the organizational presence and the user experience may differ based on the particular data center that is hosting the service for the organization. In addition users must know which specific instance of a service to log into when accessing their resources.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.